How to Cure the Hiccups
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Api and Air were told to go to the grocery store and buy some stuff for Granddad. On their way back, Air had a bad case of the hiccups... Api needs to find a way to cure Air since it's his fault Air had the hiccups... WARNING: Yaoi, Api x Air (Fire x Water), maybe some OOC-ness...


**HEY! Just finished watching season 3, episode 15-18 and this idea came into my head… I'm already in episode 19 but the net is just so slow, I couldn't finish the first 10 minutes in peace. Plus, there's still no eng sub/dub of season 3 so… trying to understand the language here….. _This is just so hard…._ Meh! No worries, watching the episode is just fine for now…**

 **Anyway…. So I found out that Fire BBB is from being depressed or stressed then Water BBB is from laziness…. And come to think of it, Fire's carelessness and Water's laziness attract! _Sure hope I make their personalities appear in this fic…_**

 **I think I'm going to enjoy shipping Fire BBB and Water BBB… Hehehe….**

 **Anyway…. Obviously, this is my first FireWater/ ApiAir fic so please, be nice to me…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Boboiboy…._

* * *

 **How to Cure the Hiccups**

* * *

Afternoon, Boboiboy and Gopal were at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, helping him run it. Well, actually, Boboiboy was helping in serving the customers while Gopal is helping on being a customer himself. He's busy watching Detective Conan on the TV. Boboiboy didn't bother interrupting him or he would try and sermon him about how great Detective Conan is and should be respected by everyone.

"Boboiboy," Granddad called. As Boboiboy heard this name, he ran to his Granddad.

"What is it, Granddad?"

"Boboiboy, can you do me a favor and buy these for me?" Granddad said as he showed Boboiboy a piece of folded paper. As he unfolded it…

"EH?!" Boboiboy shouted. "SO MANY!"

Grandad chuckled, "So, can you handle it?"

"Of course Granddad, I'll just split into 3 so I could still help you and buy all of these…"

"Okay,then…"

"BOBOIBOY ELEMENTAL SPLIT!" Boboiboy shouted as he raise dhis right arm, causing his Powerband to glow. He then brought it down and crossed both of his arms. Floating ambles representing three elements- Api, Air and Gempa appeared right in front of the crossed arms. The emblems then hovered high into the sky, forming a yellow, horizontal circle in the sky. Boboiboy then jumped towards the circle, hea was joined by two more boys that looked exactly like the other. The three boys spun in the air before landing on the ground.

"So who to stay here and help Granddad?" Gempa asked.

"Can I just stay behind?" Air said as he made a bubble appear below him and sat on it, as usual….

"Eh? No way, you might just sack off like Gopal"

"Aww… But I was hoping to stay here…"

"Oh… Api?"

"No, I want to walk around a bit…" Api answered as he made a Apiball appear and lightly tossed it in the air.

"That is right, probably best for you not to be near the shop or you might just burn it all up with that Apiball" Ochobot interrupted. Api just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, okay, I'll be staying behind to help Granddad, okay?" Gempa informed.

"Okay!" Api answered.

"…" Air didn't say anything.

Gempa gave the paper to Api and told him to make sure not to burn it, use Apiballs or go do crazy stuff. "Got it, no Apiballs" and then, the Apiball in Api's hand turned to smoke.

"Air…" Gempa called but Air didn't answer, not even a move. He just lied down on his bubble, his head resting on his right hand.

"Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz" Air snored; Gempa lost his patience and told Api to evaporate Airs bubble.

"Eh… didn't you just say just now- 'No Apiballs'?" Api reminded.

"Just do it…"

"Aye- aye, Captain. Apiball!" with that, a Apiball formed on Api's hand then he threw it to Air's bubble, succeeding in evaporating it… and also making him wake up and make a painful impact with the ground.

"AW!" Air whined. "Api, what was that for?!"

"For fun, and entertainment…. It was very funny you know, especially when you fell on the ground…"

"ARGH! Why you-" Air was about to shoot some Air balls at Api but Gempa had stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey. No fighting! Here's the money and the list is with Api… Go now, grandad might need the things in the list later…"

"Aye-Aye, Captain! Let's go, Air!" Api said then started walking followed by Air who's again lying on another bubble.

"Air, pop that bubble now and start walking" Gempa shouted.

"Tsk. Fine" with that, Air wade his bubble pop and he started walking alongside with Api.

* * *

On their way back to the shop, Air kept on yawning, whining on how tired he is from walking, and complaining how heave his bags are. Unlike Air, Api was enjoying the stroll.

"Hey Api, can we just sit down for a while?" Air said.

"Okay!" and with that, Api grabbed Air's arm then ran to who knows where.

"O-oi, Api! Slow down!" but Api didn't listen, he just ran even faster.

Before Air noticed, Api had brought them both to an abandoned park. "AH! We're here!"

"Where are we?" Air asked.

"An abandoned park!"

"Why are we here?"

"Hehehe… It's not crowdy here, not noisy and there no one here but us…"

"Oh…" Air then made a bubble appear beneath him then he lied down on it, enjoying the comfortable softness of the bubble which feels like a pillow.

"Hey Air, watch this!" said Api then five Apiballs appeared in his hand then he started juggling it into the air, completely forgetting Gempa's reminder not to use Apiballs. Air did watch him, resting his head on his right hand. But then started to fall asleep.

Api was busy concentrating in juggling the Apiballs to notice the already sleeping Air. "Aren't I good at this, Air?" Api then tossed the Apiballs up in the air one by one then caught them all with both hands. "TADA!"

And there, he realized that the one he was trying to entertain was already sleeping. Api blew a fuse. He made a Apiball with his hands and threw it towards Air's bubble making it pop once more.

"OW!" Air whined in pain as he made a very painful impact with the ground.

"YOU SLEPT DURING MY SHOW!" Api shouted.

Air was about to say something but he clasped his mouth with his hand. Api blinked in confusion.

"I wasn't s-sleeping" Air hiccupped.

"AHAHAHAHA! You have the hiccupps!" Api laughed.

"S-stop l-laughing! It's n-not funny!"

"Yes it is… for me… AHAHAHAHA!"

Air is already blushing due to his hiccups. He couldn't really make a clear sentence without hiccupping. _'This is hopeless! Why wouldn't he just help me get rid of this hiccup than laugh at me?'_ Air thought.

"W-why don't you just h-help m-me stop this hic-cups?" Air said.

"Okay, okay… I'll go get a drink for you. Wait here" with that, Api left Air in the abandoned park. Air made another bubble appear and he lied down on it then closed his eyes. _'Maybe sleep could help…'_

Yes, sleep could help… but can he fall asleep…? Nope. His hiccups are bothering his peaceful thoughts.

"HER YOU GO, AIR!" Api shouted as he arrived back at the park, a water bottle in his hand.

"T-thanks" replied Air as he drank the water Api gave him. He drank it without breathing.

Still holding his breath…

"Did it work?" Api asked.

"A t-think… n-not…" Air answered.

Api then got an idea. He pulled Air into a clean pond and made him stand in front of it. Api jumped into the water then…

"BOOO!" Api yelled, trying to scare the other.

Api didn't bother his wet state. _'Maybe scaring him…'_ Air blinked at Api then… _hic_. Nope. Still not cured…

"A j-jump scare wouldn't w-work, Api…" said Air.

Air was getting tired and it looks like nothing could make his hiccups go away. "Let's just go back to Gempa and Granddad… I don't think anything is going to work…"

Air was about to pick up the bags he and Api were carrying earlier but was stopped when Api suddenly exclaimed, "AHA! I have another idea!"

"What?"

Api didn't answer. He just neared Air and spun him around to face him. Wrapping one of his arms on Air's waist and one placed on the back of his neck which is actually tickling Air. Air tried to loosen the grip but it didn't work. Api's grip is stern to keep him from moving away.

"Api, w-what are y-mmph!"

His word was cut off as Api had crashed his lips into his own. Air squirmed and struggled under Api's grip, with the other biting and licking his lips, Air couldn't breathe normally. His cheeks started to turn red due to what is happening. Air gripped Api's jacket and gasped. A small gap made, and Api took the chance to enter the small gap.

"mmmnn…" Api warned, forcing his lip to enter Air's mouth.

"No-umph!"

Api pressed Air's head harder and moved his arm which was around Air's waist to his shoulder to keep balance.

"mmnnngh…"

Air couldn't do anything. He couldn't push Api or make him stop. He just closed his eyes shut and squirmed louder. He tried pushing Api's tongue but only to receive a bite on his tongue from Api. After some time, Air stopped trying. Api rested his tongue on Air's and continued licking, teasing and exploring the new-found cavern. And with every movement made, Air gasped in between.

"nngg…"

Api slowly pulled out and licking Air's tongue once more for the last time, leaving a trail of saliva on their mouth and chin. He stared at Air's teary eyes and gulped.

After realizing that they're done, Air quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve while Api used his own collar to dry his. He didn't take is gaze away from Air. Seeing Air's face so red amused him. He couldn't help himself from licking his lips and remembering how he enjoyed every single moment.

"Are your hiccups gone?" he asked.

Air lowered his head and inhaled. "I-it's gone…" he couldn't dare look into Api's eyes due to what happened. He clearly didn't expect him to do that.

Api chuckled then grabbed his chin. "It worked! Next time, I already know what to do.."

"Next time? There will be no next time! I won't get another case of the hiccups with you, Api!"

"Hahaha~"

"Tsk! Let's just go back. They might be waiting…"

"Okay, Air!"

* * *

 ** _*Back at the shop*_**

"What's taking them so long?" Gempa asked as he sat sown beside Gopal who is still watching Detective Conan.

"Be patient, they'll arrive soon…" said Granddad.

"Yeah… They've been gone long. They might be arriving soon…"

"Over there!" Ochobot exclaimed as he pointed into a direction. Gempa glanced where Ochobot was pointing. He saw Air and Api.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"Air got the hiccups…" Api said.

"Eh? Why would you have the huccups?" Gampa asked Air.

"I blame Api…"

"EH?! But I'm the one who cured you!"

"How did you cure Air?"

Gempa's question freaked Air out. Api might tell him how.

"I… scared him… hahaha!" Api answered.

Air sighed in relief. "Good…" he whispered.

"What was that, Air?" Api asked.

"Nothing…"

"Well, now you two are here, can you help us in serving them customers?" said Ochobot.

"Okay/ SURE!" and with that, Air and Api started walking to one table.

"Api," Air called out.

"Yep?"

"T-Thanks…" Air said then walked faster.

Api swore he saw Air's face blushing red. This made him smile.

"Api, did something happen?" Gempa asked.

"Oh, nothing… just curing Air's hiccups… Hehehehe…"

* * *

 **THERE! DONE! It only took me 105 minutes to write this one… Sorry if it is lame…**

 **Please leave a review, guys….. they're very much appreciated… :)**


End file.
